You Complete Me
by Captain Swan 666
Summary: This is just a little Destiel fluff set in season 8. The title says it all. R&R :)


There was an awkward pause as the door thudded shut. Sam was taking the junky car he had 'borrowed' from a nearby dealership to head out for some food and Dean was left alone with Cas, who was just standing in the middle of the room. The angel's deep blue eyes were staring piercingly at Dean who was sitting on the sofa, trying to avoid the intense eye contact.

"Why don't you grab us both a beer and come sit down, Cas?" Dean asked. Cas came over carrying two beers, one of which he handed to Dean. When he sat down, his leg pressed against Dean's.

"Dean…"

"What?"  
>"I know you want to know how I was able to escape that…that place…I do too, of course. But you have to understand, I don't remember."<p>

"I wasn't even going to bring it up. I was thinking more along the lines of, uh…forgetting that place even exists," Dean said.

"What do you mean?" Cas asked. Dean looked at him for a moment, considering how to answer. He had missed this so much.

He had missed the sound of fluttering wings that meant the angel had come to visit, and the soft rustle of the always slightly dirty trench coat as Cas brushed against his side when they sat or stood together because Cas didn't understand personal space. He had missed the feeling of completeness that the angel always gave him, even when they were fighting, he couldn't change the fact that he never felt fully whole without Cas. He had missed Cas' wide eyes, stormy ocean blue, that always managed to somehow look so innocent and puppy-like despite all of the horrors the angel had been through. Cas' eyes were showing a million emotions as he looked at Dean, waiting for a response. Dean found himself lost in those beautiful eyes, and the angel's perfectly chiseled face, his eternally ruffled bed-head…

"Dean, what do you mean about forgetting purgatory? It might be vital information at some point." Dean chuckled. Cas lacked a certain skill when it came to "people skills." He never understood whether or not people were being literal.

"I just meant…Let's not talk about that tonight. Let's just…Let's go back to how it used to be. Remember the time I tried to hook you up with a hooker because we thought it was your last night alive? That was hilarious." They both took a moment to remember what had ended up happening that night. Dean winked at Cas, who smiled a little. "That was fun. You and I, we used to have a great time together, and…You've been in one of the worst places I can think of for way too long. Man, you're out. You're free. Isn't that what we're all about? Me, you and Sammy, remember? One drop out with six bucks to his name, an ex-blood junkie, and a fallen angel: Team Free Will. You're back. The team's complete again. Let's go celebrate. I'll buy you a beer."

Cas was looking at Dean oddly. He narrowed his eyes a little, and tilted his head. He had on a sort of sly look, almost suspicious yet amused.

"What?" Dean asked uncomfortably.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, but…Did we just have what you're always calling a," he made quotation marks with his fingers as he said the next words, "chick flick moment?" Dean scoffed, taken aback.

"What? No!" he said. He paused, fumbling over his words. "No!" was all he could manage. "No!"

"Are you sure?"

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm sure!"

"Did you just tell me that I complete you?" Cas asked. He was smiling a little.

"No! I was just saying that you-you, uh…You complete the team, man. Come on!"

"OK," Cas said. He was still smiling as he stood up, briefly putting a hand on Dean's shoulder as he did so. "I believe you promised to buy me a drink." Dean laughed, rolling his eyes.

"Chick flick moment…" he muttered disbelievingly. "When did you get to be so sarcastic, Cas?"

"I believe it happened sometime shortly after I met you, Dean," he said, straight faced. The two headed for the door.

Just as they were about to walk out, Dean grabbed Cas' shoulder, and turned to make the angel face him. He pressed his lips against Cas', and held the angel's face in his hands. Cas was rigid for a moment before leaning into it, pressing into Dean as well.

"You complete me, alright?" Dean said softly. He pulled away then. "Never tell anyone about this or I'll kill you, got that?" He hurried out of the door before Castiel could respond. Cas just stood there for a few seconds, smiling slightly. He touched his hand briefly to his lips.

"You coming or what?" Dean called, revving the Impala which purred smoothly. With the soft flutter of invisible wings, and the rustling of a slightly dirty trench coat, Cas was sitting in the Impala's passenger seat.

"You complete me too," he said. He wasn't smiling anymore. He was looking at Dean with a kind of intensity.

"Alright, alright," Dean said. "Seriously, enough with this chick flick crap. Let's blow this joint and get wasted?"

"Imbibing copious amount of alcohol is always fun, especially with you, Dean."


End file.
